darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
137
Burke and Roger spar over Laura; Sam shows Roger his painting. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. There is a strange, new presence at Collinwood. A presence that should be familiar but isn't. A presence that causes many to search their consciences. At the Blue Whale, Sam has a run-in with Sheriff Patterson who is looking for Roger. Sam calls Collinwood and tells Roger he needs to see him and show him something he doesn't understand. Act I Carolyn is heading downtown to get Laura's bags. Roger is glad that Carolyn and Laura are becoming friends. They talk about the future; Roger tells Carolyn that Laura doesn't want him, she wants David. Carolyn admires Laura's love for David and her beauty, which per Roger has diminished in the past 10 years. Roger accuses Burke of being indiscriminate with women. Roger's heading downtown too, but he'll take his own car. Burke encounters Sam at the Blue Whale. Burke tells Sam he likes him but that Sam is falling down. Burke is offering Sam a last chance to offer testimony that will help Burke because he doesn't want to see Evans in jail. Act II Burke believes this will happen thanks to testimony from the no-longer-wild reckless selfish irresponsible Laura. Burke congratulates Roger on his good fortune and calls out Sam and Roger's pretending to be strangers in public. Roger and Burke spar. Act III Burke lets it be known that he's already met with Laura. He is shocked to learn she will be staying at Collinwood. Carolyn arrives and Roger has her repeat the events of Laura's evening. Burke clears the room and spends a stolen moment with Carolyn, who calls him out about Laura. Meantime, the Sheriff makes a phone call and says he'll continue to look for Roger. Act IV Roger is upset with Sam, who applauds Roger's topping Burke. Roger tells Sam that Laura's interest in custody of David will prevent her testifying for Burke, though he vows to watch her. Roger is appalled that Sam has brought him to the cottage to show him a painting. He purports it's not his style or subject matter and has worked at it both sober and drunk. Roger doesn't see why it's his business. Sam shows him the painting, which is of Laura in flames. There's a figure unfilled to the side of Laura. Sam begs Roger to tell him what the painting means; Roger bolts. Burke is upset that Roger and Laura are back together. Carolyn puts his mind at ease. The Sheriff finds Roger and informs him that a burned body in Phoenix, Arizona has been identified as Laura Collins. Memorable quotes : Roger: (to Burke) Your voice has a nice, sinister curl to it. : ____________________________________ : Carolyn: Imagine, my own aunt being my competition. : Roger: It’s possible. Devlin has a tremendous range. Dramatis personae * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Dana Elcar as George Patterson → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * George McCoy as Blue Whale Customer (uncredited) * Beverly Dixon as Blue Whale Customer (uncredited) * Frederic Forrest as Blue Whale Customer (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 135. * The male extra dancing in the Blue Whale is actor Frederic Forrest in an uncredited role. It was his first on-screen appearance. This episode aired a year and a half before his first movie was released. * The coming attractions announcements at the end include a plug for the famous TV Documentary of the Beatles 1965 concert at Shea Stadium. The concert aired on January 10th, 1967 on ABC. Story * TIMELINE: Laura moved into the cottage earlier this evening. It was the other night when Sam began the portrait of Laura Collins. (He began the portrait in episode 129.) Bloopers and continuity errors * For only the second of five times in the series (1, 189, 190, 893), the Blue Whale jukebox is in a different location, along the back wall near the pay phone. * The scene off the main door with Roger and Carolyn gazing into the mirror : the mirror will be later replaced by Barnabas' portrait. End credits announcement * ABC's exciting new second season is almost here. One week from tonight watch the musical special The Beatles at Shea Stadium followed by the premiere of The Invaders both in color on ABC . * On behalf of our sponsors we would like to wish you a very happy holiday season. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 137 on the IMDb 0137